Various previous efforts have been made to insure visibility of people, vehicles, stationary objects, or the like, through the application of reflective materials or reflectors. Typically, reflectors have included a myriad of prismatic and reflective surfaces for reflecting light coming towards the reflective surface, e.g. from an approaching vehicle's headlights, back towards the operator of the approaching vehicle. The attention of the operator is attracted because the reflector appears brighter than the surrounding objects since it reflects more light than the surrounding objects. Typically, the reflection pattern also changes as the light source moves with respect to the reflective material.
One of the disadvantages of these prior art "reflectors" is the lack of attention-getting action other than through the changing reflection patterns which might occur through the relative movement of the light source and the reflector.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, enhanced visibility is provided by dual planes of reflective material comprising a myriad structure of prismatic and reflective surfaces. These dual planes of reflective material are coupled together so that each may move with respect to the other. One of the reflective bodies is used as the base and is intended to be affixed or coupled to the desired point. The second reflective plane is smaller than the first and designed to cover a portion of the base reflective plane. The two reflective bodies are coupled together in a non-rigid fashion so as to allow relative movement between them. The top reflective body permits the transmission of some light througn it which is then reflected by the base reflective body. This effect is referred to as dynamic prismatic action. The two reflective bodies are coupled together so that movement or impact that causes the base reflective body to move will cause the second reflective body to also move but in a different pattern. One or more counterweights may also be attached to the second reflective body to increase the relative movement. Visibility is further enhanced by utilizing different color reflective bodies for the two reflective bodies.